Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza
800,000,050 }} Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza (麦わらの一味, Mugiwara no Ichimi) - Załoga piracka powstała na East Blue, jej założycielem jest Monkey D. Luffy. Nazwa pochodzi od słomianego kapelusza noszonego przez Luffy'iego, który dostał od Shanks'a. Pierwszym oficjalnym statkiem słomianych była Going Merry, a drugim Thousand Sunny. Aktualna łączna nagroda za członków tej załogi wynosi 800,000,050. Po wydarzeniach na Archipelagu Sabaody wszystkich dziewięciu członków zostało oddzielonych od siebie. Przez dwa lata szkolenia w izolowanych miejscach stali się silniejsi ze względu na wzajemną pomoc. Piracka flaga Jolly Roger załogi przedstawia zwykły wizerunek tradycyjnej trupiej czaszki i skrzyżowanych kości, ale na czaszce znajduje się słomiany kapelusz Luffy'ego, który stał się ich znakiem rozpoznawczym. Oprócz tego, że ich znak znajduje się na banderze, to jolly roger został również umieszczony na żaglach zarówno Going Merry oraz Thousand Sunny. Członkowie Załogi W wyniku wyboru kapitana, załoga Luffy'iego jest jedną z najbardziej zróżnicowanych, jeśli nie dziwacznych załóg piratów w świecie One Piece. Ich szeregi mają członków bardzo różnych od siebie. Należą do nich lekarz, który jest reniferem, można go pomylić z czymś, czasem przypomina goryla kiedy jest w trybie Heavy Point, a czasem Tanuki gdy jest w swojej zwykłej formie (Brain Point); cyborga który ma bardzo ekscentryczne zachowanie i nie nosi nic oprócz okularów przeciwsłonecznych, koszulki i kąpielówek; oraz żywy zboczony szkielet muzyk. Piraci słomianego kapelusza mają czterech użytkowników Diabelskich owoców: Luffy'iego, Choppera, Robin i Brooka. Większość z nich jest dość młoda, tylko trzech członków ma po trzydzieści lat lub więcej lecz dwóch najstarszych członków są tak dziecinni jak inni. W przeciwieństwie do większości załóg, uważają swoje statki za członków drużyny. Siła Załogi Pomimo niewielkiej liczby członków, Słomiani Kapelusza są bardzo silną załogą. Ich kapitan był w stanie pokonać osoby, które są znane ze swojej niesamowitej wytrzymałości, takich jak dwóch Shichibukai - Crocodile i Gekko Moriah, albo fałszywy bóg Enel ze Skypiei, niesławny Rob Lucci z CP9, legendarny Złoty Lew Shiki albo Rybolud Hody Jones. Załoga sama robi rzeczy, które wydają się być niemożliwe i całkowicie szalone jak pokonanie całej organizacji (np. Baroque Works i CP9), pobicie przedstawiciela Światowej Szlachty, albo atak na Enies Lobby. W rzeczywistości, po Incydencie, który miał miejsce w Enies Lobby Światowy Rząd uznał załogę jako bardzo niebezpieczną, ponieważ ich działania zagrażają równowadze Trzech Wielkich Potęg. Wszyscy członkowie załogi mają przynajmniej jeden talent, w którym są praktycznie idealni. Obecnie każdy członek jest mniej lub bardziej groźny, ale i tak są przerażającymi przeciwnikami. Choć wszyscy z nich mają niesamowitą siłę w taki czy inny sposób, trzech z nich, kapitan, szermierz, i szef kuchni, mają tak zdumiewająco nieludzką siłę, że reszta załogi nazwali ich Potwornym Trio. Każdy członek załogi ma początku ma pewnie dość wysokie umiejętności w walce, ale w miarę postępu, każdy członek musiał stać się silniejszy ponieważ każdy nowy przeciwnik z jakim się zetknęli albo jest znacznie silniejszy niż ostatnio lub wymaga od ich rozwijania nowych umiejętności i technik w celu zwalczania nowych przeciwników. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, ich najbardziej wyjątkowa wytrzymałość, jest fakt, że załoga Słomianych Kapeluszy, w wielu przypadkach, to bardzo szczęśliwa drużyna, będąc w stanie osiągnąć wiele rzeczy, które mogłyby być uznane za niemożliwe do zrobienia. Na morzu, Słomkowe Kapelusze wydają się być zrelaksowane, grając ze sobą, szkoląc się, czytając lub robiąc czegokolwiek innego, co mogą zrobić, by zająć czas się. Mogą utrzymać tę postawę nawet w niestabilnych wodach Paradise, a nawet przy ich zejście na dno na Wyspę Ryboludzi. Jednak, gdy pojawia się jakiś kryzys, jak sztormy, fale pływowe, duży życia morskiego i statków wchodzących, załoga natychmiast odstawia ich stan relaksu i przechodzi do działania. Wszyscy zdają się znać swoje miejsce i robi to, co powinien robić w tych okolicznościach. Większość czasu jednak, mają oni tendencję do wypłynięcia na przypadkowym tempie, bez pośpiechu. Po dwuletnim przeskoku, choć byli uśpieni przez jakiś czas, Słomiani Kapelusze rozwinęli swoje umiejętności na niemal legendarny poziom. Nawet Sentomaru skomentował załogę mówiąc, że oni nie są niczym, jak kiedyś. On wyzywa Fałszywych Słomianych marnotrawnymi śmieciami i oburzony jego zachowaniem powala go jednym uderzeniem toporem, a następnie mówi, że prawdziwy Luffy nigdy by nie zrobił tego co Demalo Black. Załoga zyskała status legendy od kiedy wypłynęli, na równi ze wszystkimi innymi załogami na świecie, nawet Piratami Czarnobrodego. Obecnie są znani głównie jako załoga piracka, która otwarcie wypowiedziała wojnę przeciwko Światowemu Rządowi (teoretycznie dwukrotnie). Nadal jednak są oni tylko załogą piracką, którzy muszą uciekać przed Marynarką, mimo walki z Shichibukai, Cipher Pol, Impel Down i Marineford (dwie ostatnie to były samodzielne akcje Luffy'ego). Być może jako świadectwem ich siły jest to, że każdy członek załogi ma nagrodę za swoją głowę. Gdy wieści o powrocie się rozniosła, cała Marynarka wpadła w szał na znak ich przebudzenia, podczas gdy reszta piratów ucieszyła się. Jest możliwe, że ich sława doprowadziła wielu do wstąpienia w szeregi piractwa, na przykład kiedy Fałszywi Słomiani rozpoczęli rekrutację, wielu przybyło by przyłączyć się do nich. Także w znacznym stopniu w szoku byli wszyscy, którzy widzieli jako Potworne Trio bez żadnych trudności pokonują dwóch Pacyfistów, zwłaszcza, że przed treningiem cała dziewiątka miała problem z pokonaniem jednego. thumb|400px|Nowe umiejętności Słomianych po dwóch latach treningu.Pod koniec dwuletniego treningu, można by domniemywać, że Słomiani Kapelusze rośli indywidualnie w swoich umiejętnościach, jak niektórzy z nich wzięli ich dobrowolnie, by szkolelić pod okiem wybitnych wojowników z mórz jak Silvers Rayleigh, Dracule Mihawk, Emporio Ivankov i Monkey D. Dragon. W uzupełnieniu do ich siły, Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza zawarli oficjalny sojusz z Trafalgarem Lawem w celu pokonania Kaido, jednego z Yonko. Słomiani tworzyły wcześniej również nieoficjalne, i tymczasowe sojusze z innymi piratami, nie-piratami, a czasem Marynarką i państwami podczas walki z potężnymi wrogami, dzięki czemu zyskali trwałą przyjaźń z sojusznikami, kiedy przyszli im z pomocą i wspierali ich na kilka sytuacji, gdy tylko krzyżują. Nawet rzekomo słabszy członkowie, Nami i Usopp, stali się wystarczająco silni, aby bez problemu pokonać dwóch doświadczonych zamachowców z załogi Piratów Donquixote, Buffalo i Baby 5 (przypomnijmy jednak, że musieli być osłabieni po walce z Franky Shogunem). Zdolności i stanowiska Listy gończe Choć są piratami w nazwie, Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza nie angażują się w stereotypowe działania piratów. Wszyscy są dobroduszni w przeważającej części i walczą tylko w obronie własnej lub w zemście za swoich przyjaciół. W rzeczywistości, w prawdzie dopóki CP9 nie pojmali Nico Robin, Słomiani walczyli głównie z innymi piratami (wyjątkami byli tylko Marines, głównie: Morgan, Fullbody, Smoker oraz organizacja Baroque Works) - wydaje się, że zostali uznani za niebezpiecznych dla Światowego Rządu tylko dlatego, że nazywają siebie piratami. Według Światowego Rządu i ogółu społeczeństwa są uważani za złoczyńców tylko dlatego, bo nie są z nimi zaznajomieni. Chociaż jest to dla nich uciążliwe, podobnie jak dla większości piratów, większość Słomianych ciesz się, gdy widzi swój list gończy jako znak sławy i uznania za ich działania przyniosły. Nami zauważa, że jako piraci, są oni wykorzystywani do podejmowania winy i jest przedstawiani jako złoczyńcy. Ich łączna wartość wynosi dokładnie 800, 000.050, jednak te nagrody za głowy nie odzwierciedlają ich obecnych zdolności, w szczególności z powodu braku aktualizacji podczas dwuletniego przeskoku. Profil |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |- | ! valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;" | |} Relacje Każdy członek załogi ceni swoje przyjaźnie bardzo wysoko. Pomimo ich zwykłej komicznej irytacji ze sobą od czasu do czasu, ale bardzo uwielbiają bycie razem, jak bycie członkiem tej właśnie załogi. Tak bardzo, że zapominają swoje obawy i obciążenia, jak przykładowo w przypadku Robin. Członkowie załogi są zżyci do tego stopnia, że są gotowi zrezygnować z tego, co jest dla nich ważne, jak ich życie, a nawet ich marzenia, dla jednego ze swoich członków załogi. Jeśli jeden członek jest zraniony przez zewnętrzną siłę (fizycznie lub emocjonalnie), inny członek załogi będzie wściekły i podejmie drastyczne kroki, by pomścić swoich przyjaciół. Przykładem jest wypowiedzenie wojny Światowemu Rządowi lub uderzenie przedstawiciela Światowej Szlachty. Przykładem ich przyjaźni jest sytuacja w walce z Kumą, gdy Sanji, Zoro i Brook rzucali się przed swoimi przyjaciółmi, aby uratować przyjaciół przed Shichibukai. Po tym jak Luffy pogrążył w smutku z powodu śmierci Ace'a, nie tylko on był w stanie pokonać swojego ból, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie o swoich towarzyszach. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości czekać dwa lata, wszyscy wspominieli sobie jak Luffy zmieniły ich życie na lepsze i postanowili wykorzystać ten czas, aby doskonalić swoje umiejętności, aby być bardziej przydatni dla niego i chronić siebie nawzajem przed niebezpieczeństwem. Marzenia Każdy członek Załogi Słomianych ma marzenie, które chce osiągnąć. Te marzenia często są powodem przystąpienia do załogi Luffy'ego i zasadniczo jest to motorem ich życia. Marzenia Słomianych były zainspirowane tragediami (często zgony) w dzieciństwie, które dotyczyły co najmniej jedną ważną dla nich osobę. Niektórzy, jak Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper i Franky spełniają swoje marzenia poprzez gromadzenie wiedzy lub realizacji określonego zadania podczas żeglowania na Grand Line. Inni, jak Luffy, Sanji, Robin i Brook szukają osoby, miejsca lub rzeczy, które można znaleźć tylko na Grand Line. Niezależnie od powodu, każde z marzeń Słomianych obejmuje podróż po Grand Line, a każdy z nich nie chce umrzeć przed osiągnięciem ich marzeń. Jednak ich determinacja nie obejmuje utraty lub rezygnacji z marzeń ich towarzyszy. Marzenia załogantów *'Marzeniem Luffy'ego' jest zostać Królem Piratów i zebrać własną załogę. Aby stać się Królem Piratów, musi znaleźć słynny skarb Gol D. Rogera, One Piece, który prawdopodobnie znajduje się Raftel. Co do załogi, zgromadził on do tej pory osiem osób, które zwróciły jego uwagę. Luffy planuje również spotkać się z Shanksem ponownie i oddać mu jego kapelusz, ale ma zamiar to zrobić dopiero wtedy, gdy jego załoga będzie silniejsza niż Piratów Czerwonowłosego. *'Marzeniem Zoro', wspólny z Kuiną, jest stanie się najlepszym na świecie szermierzem. Aby spełnić to marzenie, musi prześcignąć każdego szermierza na świecie, w tym świecie obecnym największym szermierzem Dracule Mihawk. Zoro prawie porzucił swoje marzenia, próbując przekonać Bartholomewa Kumę do powstrzymania się od zabicia Luffy'ego mimo, że gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali Zoro zagroził zabiciem Luffy'ego gdyby stanął mu na drodze w zostaniu najlepszym szermierzem. Tym czynem udowodnił swoją lojalność wobec swojego kapitana, jak i reszta załogi, ponieważ uważa, że nie może on być najsilniejszym na świecie szermierzem, jeśli nie może chronić swoich marzeń swojego kapitana (Luffy, również uważa, że Król Piratów powinien mieć najlepszego szermierza w swojej załodze). *'Marzeniem Nami' jest narysować mapę całego świata. Ona ma już zmapowane wszystkie obszary w jakich ona była i byli Słomiani. Również na początku One Piece, Nami próbowała 100, 000.000 zdobyć w celu zakupu i ocalić jej rodzinną miejscowość, Wieś Cocoyashi, ze szponów Ryboludów z Piratów Arlonga, ale podczas gdy jej oszczędności zostały skonfiskowane po kradzieży 93, 000.000, Luffy, pokonał Arlonga i uwolnił wieś. *'Marzeniem Usoppa' jest stać się dzielnym wojownikiem mórz, jak jego ojciec, Yasopp. Mimo, że zakłada, że on dokonał tego marzenia (przed opuszczeniem załogi), Usopp ma drugie. Po Akcie Little Garden ma nadzieję odwiedzić Elbaf i zobaczyć wojowników gigantów, a w Akcie Po Wojnie w Usoppie dojrzewa kolejne marzenie, aby być prawdziwym Królem Snajperów, po tym jak dostał wiadomość Luffy'ego się chce się stać silniejszy w dwa lata. *'Marzeniem Sanji'ego', jaki i Zeffa jest znalezienie legendarnego oceanu All Blue. Zakłada się, że znajduje się on w Grand Line, miejscu, gdzie zlewają się wody ze wszystkich czterech mórz przynosząc ryby z całego świata. Już na początku Aktu Arlong Park, Sanji stwierdził, że chciał odwiedzić Wyspę Ryboludzi i kiedyś zobaczyć Syreny uważając to za równomierne szczęście jak odnalezienie All Blue. On również chciał spożyć Suke Suke no Mi, ale niestety jego marzenie legło w gruzach, gdy poznał Absaloma, kiedy był użytkownikiem tego owocu. Jednakże, Sanji, widząc obrzydliwość działań Absaloma, zmienił zdanie o swoim pragnieniu skonsumowania tego Diabelskiego Owocu. *'Marzeniem Choppera' jest stać się wielkim lekarzem, który potrafiłby wyleczyć każdą chorobę. Podobne ambicje miał jego przybrany ojciec doktor Hiluluk. Podobnie jak on chce też podróżować po całym świecie, badając go wraz z przyjaciółmi, i rozszerzać swoje horyzonty. *'Marzeniem Robin' jest znalezienie Rio Poneglyph który mówi o prawdziwej historii świata One Piece z czasu Zapomnianego Wieku, kontynuując badania, które prowadziła jej matka Nico Olvia oraz stary mentor profesor Clover. *'Marzeniem Going Merry' jako statku załogi było pływanie ze Słomianymi Kapeluszami przez całe swoje istnienie. Marzenie to ujawniło się dopiero podczas jego pogrzebu. Ze względu na zniszczenia marzenie Going Merry nie mogło zostać spełnione. Jednak duch Merry zamieszkał w nowym okręcie Słomianych Thousand Sunny, a tym samym marzenie stało się nadal żywe dzięki "Lewku". *'Marzeniem Franky'ego' jest stworzenie i podróżowanie statkiem marzeń, który wytrzymałby każdą bitwę, trudności i potrafiłby przepłynąć całe Grand Line. On stworzył statek którym Słomiani pływają i jego zadaniem jest utrzymywanie go w dobrym stanie. Wcześniej jednym z jego marzeń było rozerwać Spandama na kawałki, na szczęście zostało ono spełnione pod koniec Aktu Enies LobbyLobby. *'Marzeniem Brooka' jest powrót do jego dawnego towarzysza Laboon, który były w załodze Piratów Rumbar, którego pozostawili w Reverse Mountain dla jego bezpieczeństwa, z obietnicą powrotu po przekroczeniu Grand Line. Pragnie również puścić Laboonowi ostatnią piosenkę załogi nagraną na Tone Dial, którą zagrali w chwili swojej wspólnej śmierci. Znak X Znak X''' jest coś czymś ważnym dla sześciu pierwszych Słomianych Kapeluszy, jak również dla Nefertari Vivi i Carue. Cała ósemka miała go wytatuowany na lewym przedramieniu w Alabaście. Podczas przygody w Alabaście, musieli zmierzyć się z bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem, Mr. 2, którego mocy Diabelskiego Owocu, potrafiła sprawić, że wyglądał jak każdy z nich. Zoro wpadł na pomysł, aby przeciwdziałać tej mocy. Każdy z nich wytatuował sobie czarny znak X na lewych przedramionach, jako symbol przynależności do Słomianych Kapeluszy. Aby temu ulepszyć ten plan, znaki X zostały przykryte bandażami. Słomiany miał udowodnić przynależność do załogi poprzez zdjęcie bandaża i pokazanie znaku. Luffy stwierdził następnie, że znak X to symbol ich przyjaźni. Znak '''X wszedł do gry trzy razy w Alabaście: #Kiedy Carue dotarł do Alubarny, by dostarczyć wiadomość do Netertari Cobry, Chaka zauważył jego bandaż i pomyślał, że Carue został ranny i próbował go zbadać. Carue natychmiast uderzył jego rękę. #Gdy Vivi zmierzała ku Alubarnie spotkała Usoppa, ale nie była pewna, czy był to on, czy nie. Kiedy zapytała go o pokazanie symbolu. Ten pokazał bandaż, bez pokazania znaku X. Vivi zrozumiała, że był to Mr. 2 w postaci Usoppa i uciekła. #Kiedy Słomiani Kapelusze uciekali z Alabasty, nie mogli pożegnać się Vivi w odpowiedni sposób, by chronić Vivi, bo Marynarka mogli zauważyć jej powiązania ze Słomianymi. Stojący plecami do Vivi, piraci podnieśli lewe ręce i pokazują Vivi ich znaki X. Przyjmowanie do załogi Na początku mangi, Luffy twierdził, że chciałby, aby jego załoga liczyła co najmniej dziesięć osób, przed wejściem do Grand Line. Ostatecznie przed uratowaniem Nami uznał, że pięciu załogantów wystarczy. Luffy stwierdził również, na samym początku mangi, że będzie wystarczająco silna, by pokonać Piratów Czerwonowłosego. Zaproszenie Zazwyczaj Luffy zwraca uwagę na moralność ewentualnych załogantów. Zazwyczaj pyta i potrafi zaakceptować odrzucenie zaproszenia. Zaproszenie różnie wyglądało. W przypadku Usoppa, Luffy powiedział mu, żeby po prostu wszedł na statek, a w przypadku Choppera kazał mu się uciszyć, gdy ten tłumaczył, że jest potworem. Jedyną osobą, którą Luffy zmusił do przyłączenia się do załogi był Franky, ale zrobił to, by uchronić zarówno cyborga, jak i jego bandę. Jednak jeśli osoba naprawdę interesuje Luffy'ego, będzie on się nadal starał zachęcić go do przyłączenia niezależnie od jego pierwotnej decyzji. Podczas gdy większość ludzi odrzuca ofertę Luffy'ego niezależnie od tego jak mocno stara, tylko te przekonania dołączą przyczyn własnych. Jednakże, nawet jeśli osoba odrzuci zaproszenie, Luffy będzie traktować ją, jak gdyby to był były członek załogi. Część jednak ostatecznie dołączyła do załogi. Głównymi wyjątkami od reguł przyłączenia się do załogi są Usopp, który bardzo cieszył się o członkostwo i przyjął natychmiast i Nico Robin, która sama wprosiła się do załogi i przekonała załogę, by pozwolili jej zostać. Również warto zauważyć, że Brook od razu się zgodził na przyjęcie do załogi, ale uciekł, by odzyskać cień. Gdy Luffy pokonał Morię, Brook później zapytał, czy nadal może dołączyć do załogi, co Luffy potwierdził. Jinbe również chciał się przyłączyć, ale uznał, że ma dużo niedokończych spraw, przez które musi poczekać. Dodał jednak, że w przyszłości chętnie dołączy do Luffy'ego, jeśli ten nadal będzie chciał. Luffy nie przeszkadza, jeśli ktoś chce posiadać jakieś stanowisko, czy nie. Pozwolił Usoppowi do przyłączenia się, a dopiero później dał mu pozycję snajpera i strzelca, a byli zwykłymi członkami załogi Vivi i Carue, chociaż Luffy powiedział, że stanowiskiem Vivi jest "być księżniczką". On także nie wiedział, że Chopper jest lekarzem i chciał go w załodze tylko ze względu na możliwość siedmiu transformacji. On także zaproponował Gaimonowi i kilku zombie z Thriller Bark szansę dołączenia do jego załogi. Również, gdy członek załogi ostatecznie dołącza, często są oni zachęcani do tego przez swoich bliskich. Proces rektutacyjny Mimo wielu różnic, w One Piece istnieje swojego rodzaju proces polegający na tym, że Luffy "sprawdza" swoich nowych członków załogi. *Po pierwsze, w załodze czasem brakuje jakiegoś członka do stanowska, gdy jest potrzebny. Załoga spotyka kogoś, kto spełnia kryteria (tj. Chopper lekarz, Nami nawigator, Franky cieśla, Sanji kucharz). Luffy oferuje osobie stanowiska i często ta osoba początkowo odmawia (typową reakcją Luffy'ego do komiczne "odmównienie tej odmowy"). *Często powstaje sytuacja, gdy Luffy kończy walkę z najsilniejszym z wrógów, a nowy członek załogi walczy z drugim lub trzecim wrogiem (np. Sanji kontra Gin i Pearl). Niedoszły członek załogi zazwyczaj pokonuje jednego z popleczników antagonistów lub odgrywa kluczową rolę w zwycięstwie "(na przykład, Brook pokonał Tararana i ujawnia słabość zombie, mimo przegranej w walce przeciwko Ryumie). *Zazwyczaj podczas aktu, w którym pojawia się nowy członek załogi ich marzenia i historia jest ujawniona, (choć u Nami i Robin historie wstecz zostały ujawnione znacznie później). *Tymczasem obecna załoga Luffy'ego by mu pomóc w zwalczaniu różnych wrogów wybierali wrogów o podobnych umiejętnościach i stylach walki zwłaszcza w przypadku Sanji'ego (np. Kuroobi, Jabra) i Zoro (np. Daz Bones, Kaku). Proces ten doprowadził także wielu fanów po myślenia o tym, że Vivi stanie stałym członkiem załogi Słomianych. Ten proces ominął Nami i Robin. Ich historie zostały opowiedzone później. W dodatku Nami oficjalnie dołączyła do Słomianych po pokonaniu Arlonga, mimo, że podróżowała z nimi wcześniej. Robin pierw sama dołączyła do załogi, ale odeszła od nich, by ich chronić. W efekcie Słomiani zaatakowali Enies Lobby i pokonali CP9, by Robin była w ich załodze. Luffy ma kilka razy stwierdził, że konieczny jest muzyk, ponieważ wierzy, że "piraci kochają muzykę" ze względu na to, że załoga Shanksa ciągle się bawili i cieszyli. W rezultacie, gdy potrzeba nowego członka załogi wynika, Luffy zazwyczaj przywołuje stanowisko muzyka mimo to jest całkowicie niezwiązane z problemem. Ostatecznie Brook dołączył do załogi i zajął to stanowisko. Stanowisko będące na wielu statkach, którego nie ma u Słomianych to sternik oraz pierwszy oficer. Niektórzy fani uważają, że Zoro jest pierwszym oficerem, ale to nie zostało potwierdzone w mandze, anime, ani przez Eiichiro Odę. Przyjęcie do załogi Jeśli z ktoś ze Słomianych odchodzi, Luffy zazwyczaj robi wszystko, aby ich odzyskać. Dotychczas Nami, Robin i Usopp (oraz Chopper przez Davy Back Fight) pozostawili załogę, ale wszyscy z nich wrócili. Nami powróciła po pokonaniu Arlonga, który szantażował ją do zdrady załogi, podczas gdy Robin dołączyła do załogi po tym jak ją przekonali, że zawsze będą przy niej, nawet jeśli oznaczało to wypowiedzenie wojny całemu światu. Chociaż Robin i Nami nigdy nie były na złych stosunkach z załogą, gdy odchodziły, podejrzenie, że one zdradziły Słomianych stawało się wkrótce fałszywe. Przypadek Usoppa był inny przypadek, ponieważ doszło do sporu o Going Merry. Powrócił jako Sogeking, by pomóc w ratowaniu Nico Robin. Potem, Usopp pierwotnie planował, aby załoga błagała go o powrót, ale Zoro dał załodze surowe przemówienie o tym, że to Luffy powinien ustalać warunki i to Usopp powinien błagać o powrót. Ostatecznie Długonosy powrócił do załogi, gdy ta uciekała przed Wiceadmirałem Garpem. Zmiany po dwóch latach Zgodnie z obietnicą, każdy Słomiany powrócił na Archipelag Sabaody. Roronoa Zoro przybył jako pierwszy, później przybyli kolejno: Franky, Nami, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Brook, Sanji, Nico Robin, i wreszcie Monkey D. Luffy. Podczas ich dwuletniego treningu przerwy, każdy się zmienił pod względem wyglądu i umiejętności. Tymi zmianami są: *'Luffy' zyskał bliznę w kształcie litery "X" na piersi, spowodowaną przez atak Admirała Akainu na Marineford. On również teraz nosi też żółtą szarfę, podobnie jak Zoro. Zdobył zdolność korzystania ze wszystkich trzech form Haki i zwiększył też swoje moce Diabelskiego Owocu do możliwości wulkanizacji gumowego ciała, bez utraty jej elastyczności, a nawet jest w stanie wygenerować eksplozje z wpływem takich ataków. *'Zoro' zyskał bliznę nad lewym okiem podobną do Rayleigha, a także wzrosła mu także masa mięśniowa. Teraz również nosi zieloną szatę, zamiast koszuli i spodni, a zamiast zielonej szarfy ma czerwoną. Jego umiejętności również urosły, ulepszył swoje stare techniki, stworzył nowe. Dodatkowo nauczył się używać Busoshoku Haki, co zostało potwierdzone w jego walce z Monet. *'Nami' ma teraz dojrzalsze ciało, ma teraz też dłuższe włosy. Osiągneła też technologie z Weatherii. Ulepszyła swój Clima-Tact na Czarodziejski Clima-Tact. *'Usopp' ma teraz muskularne ciało i niewielką bródkę. Ubrany jest też w biały kapeluszi ma też trochę dłuższe włosy związane z tyłu. Używa teraz do walki roślin zwanych Pop Green. Stał się też odważniejszym wojownikiem. Teraz wykorzystuje mniejszą wersję swojej procy Kabuto, a także posiada lepszą parę gogli. *'Sanji' zapuścił kozią bródkę i wąsik. Jego włosy obecnie zakrywają jego prawe oko, pokazując jego lewe oko (które było dotąd ukryte) ujawniając, że jego lewa brew wiruje w tym samym kierunku, co jego prawe. On teraz w stanie aktywować swoje Diable Jambe znacznie szybciej i bez konieczności obracania się, jak również zyskał zdolność generowania dużych ilości ognia poprzez napady wściekłości (pamiętając swój bolesny pobyt w Królestwie Kamabakka), kopnięcia Sanji'ego podpalają wszystko. Potrafi używać techniki podobnej do Geppo używanego przez CP9. On także nauczył się używać Kenbunshoku Haki, co zostało potwierdzone, gdy szukał ciała Kin'emona. *'Chopper' jako ma teraz jaśniejszy odcień futra w porównaniu do tego sprzed dwóch lat, a w jego zwierzęcej postaci pojawia się on jako w pełni dorosły renifer. Kolejną zmianą jest to, że ma na sobie jakiś rodzaj hełmu na jego kapeluszu, nadając mu wygląd noszenia przewymiarowanej czapki baseballowej. On stworzył też nową formę o nazwie Kung Fu Point i wzmocnił moc Horn Point, jego Guard Point wzrósł drastycznie w wielkości i jego Heavy Point ma teraz większą ilość mięśni i futra. Wszystkie z jego siedmiu punktów transformacji zostały odnowione i wzmocnione, a jest on teraz w stanie dowolnie przekształcić do sześciu z nich bez Rumble Ball, wymagając jej jedynie do postaci Monster Point. Chopper teraz ma pełną kontrolę nad swoim Monster Point, choć może on być tylko w tym stanie przez trzy minuty, zanim jego ciało staje się słabe, na kilka godzin, jako efekt uboczny. *'Robin' już nie ma grzywki i włosy ma znacznie dłuższe. Nosi też teraz parę okularów spoczywające zazwyczaj na jej czole. Robin ulepszyła zdolności swojego Szatańskiego Owocu do takiego poziomu, że jest w stanie wygenerować tysiące części ciała (tworząc gigantyczne kończyn) a nawet się klonować. *'Franky' wykorzystuje technologię z laboratorium badawczego Vegapunka do opracowania większego i bardziej zaawansowanego korpusu (BF-37), jego masywne ramiona z owalnym kształcie zostały zastąpione przez kwadratowe. Dodatkowo teraz zainstalował urządzenie w nosie kontrolowania jego włosy. Zazwyczaj ma krótkie włosy, niemal "na zero", ale może powrócić do swojego dawnego stylu, lub zmienić na nową. Dodatkowo wzrosła jego siła ognia i arsenał. Posiada teraz ma wyrzutnie rakiet i laserową armatę (podobna do tych co mają wmontowane Pacyfiści). *'Brook', który ustąpił swojemu stylowi dżentemlena na rzecz stylu gwiazdy rocka. Kościotrup zyskał rozgłos jako słynny muzyk pod pseudonimem Soul King (na polski "Król Dusz"). Poznał prawdziwą naturę swego Diabelskiego Owocu umożliwiając mu oddzielenie jego duszy od ciała oraz możliwości oddzielenia jakiejkolwiek części ciała bez problemu. Potrafi też przenieść zimno swojej duszy na swój miecz. On również poprawił swoje umiejętności muzyczne, do poziomu, w którym można nawet zahipnotyzować ludzi. Sojusznicy Lokalizacje Skojarzenia Wczesne One Piece W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces został pokazany wczesny pomysł na Załogę Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza. Nie było widać zmian w Luffy'm, Zoro i Nami. *Sanji miał mieć nieco grubszą bródkę już od początku. *Usopp miał być wicekapitanem i snajperem, który bardziej przypominał swojego ojca. *Chopper bardziej przypominał prawdziwego renifera. *Franky zastępuje oryginalny stolarza mikrus. *Robin to mały człowiek, który bardziej przypomina miłośnika roślin niż miłośnika historii. *Brook nosił swój kapelusz, ale już nie ma żadnych włosów. center|thumb|650px|Wczesny pomysł na załogę ukazany w [[One Piece Green.]] Ciekawostki *[[Plik:Straw_Hat_Bomb.png|thumb|160px|Bomba w Rurouni Kenshin]]W mandze Rurouni Kenshin, pojawiła się flaga Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza na bombie, którą jeden z głównych bohaterów, by rozpocząć zemstę. Przed rysowaniem One Piece, Eiichiro Oda pracował jako asystent Nobuhiro Watsuki, twórcy Rurouni Kenshin. *Wszyscy Słomiani stracili kogoś, kto był dla nich ważny: Zoro stracił przyjaciółkę i rywalkę, Nami przybraną matkę, Usopp matkę, Sanji rodzinę, Chopper przybranego ojca, Robin swój lud i Saula, Franky mentora, Brook załogę, a Luffy obu braci (dawniej i obecnie). *Mimo, że Nefertari Vivi nie podróżuje z załogą, wszyscy poza Robin, Franky'm i Brookiem uważają ją za pełnoprawnego członka załogi. *Obecnie Słomiani posiadają prawdopodobnie 200,000,000 co stanowi całą wartość łupu z Thriller Bark. *Jak dotąd jest to jedyna znana załoga, w której każdy członek ma nagrodę za jego głowę. Ankieta Nawigacja Kategoria:Załoga PirackaKategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza